starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Boba Fett
Star Wars - Boba Fett is a comic-style series written by Haou1987 and ArieRuyn together, centered around Boba Fett during the reign of the Galactic Empire. It exists of 6 issues and will be aired on March 14, 2019 for the first time. Issues Boba Fett #1 The Slave I was in orbit of a yet unknown planet, delivering a in carbonite-encased bounty to a wealthy contractor when Boba Fett recieves a private message on a secure channel dedicated to only high-level Imperial operatives and dignitaries. Revealing it to be Darth Vader, Boba adresses him by his title, asking if this is a social call or Vader needs something from him. Vader wants him to track down a Jedi fugitive. Boba tells him to send his Inquisitorius after them, but Vader wants this off the records, but the reward will be well worth it. Vader sends him the coordinates for Bogden 3. Arriving shortly afterwards on the planet, he scans the surroundings only finding the remains of an old encampment and a few buildings once dedicated to the Jedi Order. Calling forth some scanning probes, he is contacted by his protocol droid inside the ship, RA-Z3R that they may have traced feint life signatures to the mountains. Boba sets a few traps to stun any tresspasser within the encampment and travels back to the Slave I. He takes the Slave I into the air and travels to the indicated coordinates where RA-Z3R reveals that they are not the only ones scanning the surroundings. Landing near a massive rock structure, he finds the ship that was there too, the Punishing One and he grunts, knowing Dengar is nearby. He is however surprised when he is countered by both Dengar and Embo, who reveal they had also been send by Vader. Boba remotely activates Slave I's security droids and surrounds them, forcing Embo and Dengar to temporarily stand down. They agree to work together and split the bounty. They stealthily process through the rock formation and find automated defense systems. Knowing that the systems mean more is going on then that is revealed, they quickly find an old monastery. Boba realizes this is what Vader wanted them to find. Boba and Embo quickly uncover a vault filled with Holocrons and Jedi books when they are confronted by an elderly Jedi Master, Sian Jeisel, who tells them they have one chance to get out of here. Boba Fett #2 Boba Fett, Embo and Dengar were taken off balance by the appearance of Sian Jeisel, but quickly regained their footing when Embo swung his hat at her, knocking her off balance. She however used her telekinetic prowess to fling pieces of junk at them and Embo and Boba are barely able to deflect these pieces. In the end Jeisel escapes further into the old monastery and Dengar wants to follow her instantly, but instead Boba uses his second set of scout droids to scout the surroundings for possible booby traps. RA-Z3R reports to Boba that there are no visible traps and tells him it should be safe to move on. When they enter the inner courtyard however, Dengar trips a mine hidden under a couple of loose stones. Dengar manages just in time to jump away from it, but it triggers the other mines. Boba believes this is not Jedi-like, but war changes everything. Jeisel appears above them, telling Boba she actually met his father once. She reveals how Jango once met her when she was guiding the village when it was attacked by a group of Mandalorians. Jango was a honorable warrior, he would not destroy a village over a war fought between two of the houses of Mandalore. Boba fires a wrist rocket right at her, but Jeisel deflects it, when the ground collapses around them, leaving Embo and Dengar caught but Boba follows Jeisel further in. Embo and Dengar are confronted by two more Jedi, former Padawan Chase Piru and former Jedi Master K'kruhk. Realizing they are outnumbered, Embo uses his head and bowcaster to collapse one of the arches and allow him to escape. Dengar however was still caught and had no interest in leaving, using his personal stealth generator to disappear and fire from secluded positions. K'kruhk knocks him out however and he and Piru disappear again. Boba follows Jeisel further into the monastery, finding her waiting at one of the training rooms. Jeisel reveals that Jango gifted her a special blade when she helped him out ease the conflict between the two Houses and saving the village. He was not just a murderous Bounty Hunter and Mandalorian. Boba fires another wrist rocket blowing the arch above her up and says he doesn't care, he has a contract to fulfill. At that moment a Quistor-class Light Cruiser arrives on the planet with a squad of Inquisitor Troopers led by a single Purge Trooper, who contacts the Inquisitorius saying he has made landfall. Boba Fett #3 Boba Fett found out that Master Jeisel had escaped once more and he regrouped with Embo who alerted him of the presence of an Imperial Quistor-class Light Cruiser that had landed. Boba cringes, knowing that the Empire send their own hunters down and asks Embo to track them. With Dengar arrives at his location, Embo and Dengar both decline saying they are in for the contract being fulfilled. Boba threatens them with reporting them to Darth Vader, but they don't care. As the Purge Trooper and his squad of Inquisitor Troopers make their way, they are tracked by Chase Piru who contacts Master Jeisel saying they have a problem, if these Troopers are here, it means the Inquisitorius won't be far behind. As the Purge Trooper marches towards the same monastery inside place, Chase Piru attacks and beheads two of the Inquisitor Troopers before knocking down the third Inquisitor Trooper, bringing him into the monastery's inner sanctum. Boba makes his way to another room, where various deactivated training droids are. Master Jeisel activates her training droids and they attack Boba, and at first they are overwhelming him until Dengar interrupts and destroys them. Dengar says they are on the same team until the contract is completed. This commotion however attracts the attention of the Purge Trooper and his Inquisitor Troopers. As Boba Fett and Dengar catch up with Master Jeisel, she has met with Piru and the captured Inquisitor Trooper, who identifies himself as ICT-7437 and keeps repeating his numbers. It is then that the Purge Trooper accesses the implant of the Inquisitor Trooper and sets it to explode, when Piru notices this and uses the Force to rip the implant out of his head and allows Master Jeisel to heal the Trooper. With the implant removed, the late generation Clone Trooper feels freed up. Recognizing Master Jeisel and Chase as Jedi, he asks them what their orders are. Realizing this might give them an edge, Jeisel and Piru head out with ICT-7437 to meet with K'kruhk. The Purge Trooper is annoyed to find out that there was no explosion. As Boba Fett and Dengar keep following Jeisel and Piru, Boba Fett realizes they might be fighting on the wrong side. The Purge Trooper reaches out to the Inquisitorius as is contacted by the Fifth Sister who identifies the Purge Trooper as ICC-2186 and the Fifth Sister demands to know whether they have found the Jedi and ICC-2186 confirms this, before Embo uses his hat to knock the Purge Trooper down and shoots the holocommunicator before advising the Fifth Sister to stay away. He then tells Boba Fett and Dengar that they are about to have more company. Boba Fett #4 With the warning of Embo that the Empire's hunters are on their way, Boba Fett captures ICT-7437 and the Imperial Clone Trooper is surprised to find himself face to face with someone else who wears the same face yet ages differently. Boba knocks him out quickly and exchanges his own armor for that of the Inquisitor Trooper. He then returns to Master Jeisel and they converse shortly on what the war has brought for the Jedi and why the Empire is hunting them. Boba manages to convince Master Jeisel that the clan should be heading for safety and she tells Chase to take the Padawans to the mountain-based monastery where they should be safe. Jeisel and Boba then head back into the clan's training grounds where Embo and Dengar arrive too. While Embo sees honor in defending and doing what is right, Dengar has no interest. Only after being threatened by Boba, Dengar relents but tells Jeisel he will not do anything until he gets paid more then the Empire offers. They watch a new ship arriving from Hyperspace, the Viliar. A shuttle launches from its hangar bay, heading straight for the planet's surface. It is a black Lambda-class Shuttle that lands just outside the secured area where ICC-2186 awaits the passenger of the shuttle. Out comes the Fifth Sister and she asks the Commander what he found. The commander tells her he took care of the Trooper as requested, but the Fifth Sister holds him in a Force Choke revealing that she felt through the Force that the single Trooper is still alive, but then has the Commander take her own troops and surround the training grounds opening fire. Master Jeisel uses the Force to deflect the incoming projectiles and Boba, Embo and Dengar debate what to do. As Boba and Embo head for the Jedi Master, Dengar instead heads to the mountain-based monastery tracking the Padawans and Chase Piru down. Boba and Embo arrive in time back to kill the incoming Inquisitor Troopers, before Boba blends back into the troops while Embo and Jeisel retreat. Returning to the basecamp of the Imperials, all troops are lined up by the Fifth Sister and the commander and she orders the helmets to be taken off. Due to his genertic similarity, Boba does not look out of place and the Fifth Sister reveals that if they do not succeed, Lord Vader will come to make short work of them. As they put on their helmets, the Fifth Sister orders them to spread out and find the Jedi and kill them all. Right then Dengar shows up and tells the Fifth Sister he can bring her to the Jedi Padawans in the monastery. To his horror the Fifth Sister tells Dengar to bring her there. Boba Fett #5 As Sian Jeisel and Chase Piru head further inside to meet with the other Master of the Clan K'kruhk, while Boba Fett has infiltrated the ranks of the Inquisitor Troopers wearing the armor of the captured Trooper. Boba was surprised that Dengar was actually leading the Fifth Sister to the monastery, but he can't give himself away. Embo is tracking them, but does not keep in contact with the Jedi, because the Empire is still paying them for the contract. While Boba Fett is deliberately leading the other Stormtroopers into a trap where the Jeisel and Piru are waiting, Dengar convinced the Fifth Sister to follow him further into the monastery away from the trap. Jeisel and Piru kill the Stormtroopers and Jeisel fears that they cannot keep this monastery hidden from the Empire much longer. Piru claims there is a way, but Jeisel warns her not to go that way, it means she will enter the Dark Side of the Force. Piru feels bad but says she'll do anything to keep the children alive and away from the Empire. Jeisel takes note of the surroundings and notes that they may not have to. As Boba and the Stormtroopers catch up with Dengar and the Fifth Sister, Dengar has led her to the mountain based gate, but Boba has his droid RA-Z3R use the cannons on the Slave I to cause an avalanch collapsing parts of the mountain on the forces, only having Boba, Dengar and the Fifth Sister survive. As Dengar fears for the pay of the Empire, Boba tries to call it a coincidence but the Fith Sister reveals she knew all along that Boba Fett was Boba Fett and not an ordinary Clone. Unlike any other Inquisitor, she bound the Inquisitor Troopers she had under her command to her will, allowing her to recognize her troops through the Force. Recognizing the ground below their feet is getting to hot for their taste, Boba fires a missile face first at the Inquisitor, while Dengar triggers his cloaking device. The Fifth Sister uses the Force to create a shockwave, knocking Boba back and unstealthing Dengar. Boba thinks quick and has the Slave I appear above them, using the cannons to fire upon the Fifth Sister, but she uses both the rocks of the mountains and the bodies of dead Inquisitor Troopers to shield herself. Boba fires another missile, but this one is deflected by the Fifth Sister at Dengar, who is able to dive away just in time. The Fifth Sister creates another shockwave through the Force, shattering the rocks around them that came around them thanks to the Slave I. She then throws her double-bladed lightsaber at Dengar and Boba Fett, but Embo enters the fray throwing his hat at her and knocking her back before firing multiple bolts at her with his bowcaster. None of this helps, and the Fifth Sister retaliates by incapacitating Embo and Dengar and then throwing her lightsaber once again at Boba Fett. He survives thanks to the timely arrival of Jeisel, K'kruhk and Piru who order the Fith Sister to leave Bogden 3. Refusing and instead turning against the three Jedi, the Fifth Sister seems remarkably interested in Piru as she unmasks herself, revealing to a shocked Chase that she is in fact Kam Kani, the Padawan and fellow friend Chase thought died a long time ago! She tells Chase she abandoned her and prepares to face off against the three Jedi and Boba Fett. Boba Fett #6 With the Fifth Sister now revealed to be Kam Kani, Chase Piru is hesitant to face her former friend but K'kruhk is less hesitant and strikes at the Fifth Sister, but she is way more agile then the Jedi Master. Boba Fett fires multiple electro nets in order to attempt to stop her, but the Fifth Sister dodges them all. Chase attempts to reason with her old friend, but Kam is to far gone. Throughout the fight she reveals how she was taken captive a year after the mysterious assassin attacked the monastery. She remembers little of how she survived a year without help, but all she knows she was taken to a planet immersed in the Dark Side. The Fith Sister easily knocks over K'kruhk over the ledge, leaving both Boba Fett, Chase and Sian Jeisel as the only ones facing her, but she is soon reinforced by two Nemesis-class Gunships, deploying more Inquisitor Troopers and a few Purge Troopers. Jeisel asks Boba if he has any honor he'll take to the skies and take out those gunships, they can speak about payment later. Annoyed that the Empire is going after his price, Boba Fett agrees to it and pilots the Slave I against the two Nemesis-class Gunships. While Boba takes out one of the two, Dengar intervenes and disables the Slave I's targeting system saying he gets paid more thanks to the Fifth Sister if he can stop the others from intervening with the Empire. Jeisel and Chase battle the Fifth Sister, but she has grown powerful in the Force and Jeisel is growing older and weaker. Ultimately the Fifth Sister kicks Chase away and decapacitates Jeisel. This convinces Chase that her former friend truely is lost to the Dark Side and she wants to head up to kill Kam, but K'Kruhk stops her. K'Kruhk says they need to retreat into the shadows, there is nothing they can do now. He reaches out to Boba Fett telepathically, suggesting something. As the Fifth Sister follows K'Kruhk and Chase to the monastery, Boba Fett manages to shake off Dengar and Embo appears to hunt down Chase and K'Kruhk. The Fifth Sister is unable to arrive in time to stop K'Kruhk and Chase from entering the monastery, but Boba tells her to stand aside as he opens fire upon the entrance and launches multiple missiles at it, collapsing the entrance and utterly destroying the monastery. As he lands, he is met by Embo and Dengar as they prepare to face the Fifth Sister. The Fifth Sister at first does not react, as she reaches out through the Force, but can't find either K'Kruhk or Chase through the Force. She reaches out to the throats of the Bounty Hunters, holding them with the Force Choke, when a priority message arrives on her holocom and it is Darth Vader. He in turn uses Force Choke on the Fifth Sister, ordering her to report and release the Bounty Hunters. The Fifth Sister attempts to blame the Bounty Hunters, but Vader tells her not to lie. It then appears that the Devastator arrives above Bogden 3 and Vader comes down to the planet and he too reaches out through the Force, realizing there are no Force Sensitives anymore alive. ICC-2186 arrives telling the Fifth Sister and Vader that they have scanned the area, but they can't find anymore life signs. Vader is not entirely happy but contend enough that the mission is finished, ordering the Fifth Sister to report to the Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur. He also informs Boba, Dengar and Embo that their amounts have been paid as agreed and that the Empire may call upon their services again. Boba notes that he would love to hunt down Han Solo. Some time later, Boba Fett aboard the Slave I, travels to his next destination when he recieves a holocall from K'Kruhk, who thanks him for agreeing to help them. As it turns out Boba fired upon the monastery, but so that the Jedi were unharmed. Thanks to the strength in the Force that K'Kruhk has, he was able to cloak the Jedi enclave in the Force long enough for them to appear death. Boba closes the line without much more words, deciding to head to Tatooine.